Sasuke and Sakura's Misunderstanding
by Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne
Summary: Sasuke finally achieves his goals; looking back, he regrets on the path he chose. Then he realizes he still has one more goal left. While realizing that, he also understands his feelings. Sasuke and Sakura have another reunion. What happens next?-SasuSaku
1. Sasuke's Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only the idea of the story, yo!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - **Sasuke's Thoughts**

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

I lay there completely exhausted, not to mention unconscious. I was finally alone, relieved that I've got the chance to unscramble my unsatisfied thoughts. Although I was unaware of my surroundings, before I passed out, I summoned the last of my still-regaining strength to escape the watchful eyes of my annoying comrades in my group Snake. I'd made 100 percent sure that nobody could find me, at least not for another day or two.

So I dream for - who knows how long - about my thoughts.

"Orochimaru, being extremely stupid for granting me the power I've always craved for, then expecting that I'd hand over my body to him as a tool, finally dead.. And Itachi, that unmerciful bastard.. I've finally achieved two of my goals: gaining superb power and avenged my deceased clan. Yet, I lay here unsatisfied. With Orochimaru and Itachi off my damn trail, what can i do with my pitiful life. 'What are you gonna do after you kill Itachi?' - I've faced that question so many times before but I've never really thought of it. Now, I'm here asking the queer question I've avoided so long to myself. Tch, who am I kidding? I already know my own answer. My life will be spent running away from the Konoha shinobi, Team Seven.. Wow, I almost chose the path of living merrily with Team Seven but knowing my dangerous elder brother is out there, I don't know what he'll do if he gets his fucking hands on my friends. Just knowing that his existence is still present in this corrupt world changed my mind entirely, allowing me to choose the path of murderous revenge. And, I know I can't just go home after suddenly ditching it and prevented myself from coming back for so long. Even as I stayed away for almost three years, they still are willing to take me back. But with everything I've done to harm them, it'll be impossible for me to return and face their hospitality. However, I'm a bit relieved that I'm able to see their mature faces every once and a while. I can't even believe that I had second thoughts on spending my life with my former Team. To see Naruto.. Naruto Uzumaki with his reckless actions, noninnocent smile and pig-like manners. His idioticness of a rival, he's just like a little brother.. Then there's Kakashi, a laid-back, lazy and lame sensei.. Always tardy on his own will and not bothering to ever be serious while training; reading his Paradise Romance book. And Sakura.. Sakura? Sakura Haruno, a stubborn, scared and willing-to-do-anything-for-me girl. At least she proved the last part. Even as I pushed her away harshly and told her off all the time she confessed her undying feelings for me, Sakura offered her life to me. She was really willing to throw away her happy life to stay by my side, even is she knows she'll be treated like a rat. She knew perfectly well that she might get heavily injured or even face death yet she'd risk it anyways. Hearing that enlightened me for a moment, and on that day she offered her life, I couldn't help but thank her. I was positive that she was gonna get harmed if I did involve her into my dangerous adventures. So, I had to painfully depart her, growing farther and farther away from her as possible so she won't fall into the dark shadow of regrets as I did. I can't just let her face the same fate as me one day. Nor can I forget the only person who'd truly do anything to stay by my side, worrying if I was alive or not. I'd really like to see her cheerful smile instead of that angry, worried, sorrow expression I always experience when we meet.. If only.. If only I can return to the village.."

My mind went blank for a long moment, searching for a faint hint that causes me to remain miserably unsatisfied after successfully completing my life-worthy goals. I grew irritated, not finding the good reason until the reason approached me, striking me hard, making me realize my problem.

_Flashback Moment. - Referring to Episode 4 in the Naruto anime series._

I sat calmly at the first meeting of Team Seven. The day where we first got assembled into the team, having Kakashi-sensei as our team leaser. He asked us to introduce ourselves, barely giving out information about himself. I saw my 12-year old self; it was my turn to talk about myself.

"_My name's Uchiha Sasuke.There are many things I hate, and there aren't a lot of things I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention to leave as just a dream... The revival of my clan, and to kill.. a certain man."_

_Flashback End_

It ended, leaving my mind plainly shocked yet I finally understood my feelings.

"The revival of my clan eh? That goal was repeated many times but I haven't really put any thought in it. I've no idea how I'll do that.. So one more major goal still haunts me.. I clearly stated that I'll achieve that goal, to prove to my brother how stronger I seriously am, but it's impossible. I know that I've got to.. Yeah but I can't ever fucking find myself with Karin.. Oh hell.. Nor with Ino. No other girl. Sakura?.. She's been helping be through my goals ever since. The thought of her getting harmed by anyone again kept me from giving up. The hardships I went through so I wouldn't ever forget her ever-showing emotions built up my power. When I think about her, I feel like coming back home so I could hear her now mature voice say my name countless times but in reality I get left with the piercing feeling of regret. I don't think that only thinking of her will help me succeed in this goal. Since I know I can't achieve it... I wish to restore my clan with only Sakura Haruno's person.. Naruto, this is my dream but no matter how hard I work, I'm afraid this one won't come true.. Yet, I can't help but wonder what an interesting dream this is.."

"I find it a little cheeky for you Sasuke."

Hearing the familiar voice heard dangerously close, probably beside me and ignoring my physical pain, I shot my eyes open, hoping it was hallucinating dream.

**

* * *

****Sasuke: I'm so effing OOC in this fanfic..**

**Me: I know that this WAS your actual thoughts; I just, tweaked it a bit..**

**Sakura: Shut up Sasuke! The next chapter's bout to begin!**

**Sasuke: Hn..**

**Me: Oh my goodness.. Lovestruck Konoha shinobi's these days..**


	2. Sasuke and Sakura's Lonely Reunion

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto, only the idea of this fanfic. p**

* * *

Chapter 2 - **Sasuke and Sakura's Lonely Reunion**

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

There she was in person: kneeling down next to my stunned body, gazing down at me admirably with her irresistable emerald green eyes shining with emotion, my comrade in Team Seven and ex-friend, Haruno Sakura. Before I could even react, she had be completely pinned down. My wrists were held tightly in her rough grasp to the grassy ground beside my face and she had her full weight on my aching body, against my miserable will.

"Team Seven is still searching for you Sasuke. It'll probably be another couple of hours before they get here.."

"Sakura, eh? You've managed to catch me while i was unconscious.."

"Yeah. And unfortunately-", she paused, only to flash one of her genuinely warm yet soft smiles, "-that goal of yours that you haven't successed yet doesn't have to be a dream.."

"Go home. You must've heard wrong. Still, after three years, you're annoying.", I recited that in a cold manner, staring with the lack of emotion into her dreamy eyes.

"Sasuke, I couldn't stop you before, and even in this easy situation-", in and instant, I had every trace of air painfully vanish from within me, "I won't stop you."

My senses barely remained together while I felt my lifeless body get hoisted easily upon her right shoulder. Before passing out, I heard one last sentence from her sincere voice, "I also couldn't carry you back then, but I can now."

_Half a day later.._

I woke up with my body healed but it was stinging with the stiffness of the harsh, cold ground. Looking blindly at my surroundings, I find myself in an unfamiliar cave. I really hoped it was a dream, setting my eyes on Sakura, my former comrade. I struggled to get in the sitting position, grunting and wincing a bit at the pain. I clutched my stomach, which was surprisingly wrapped securely in fresh bandages.

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

His dark, dull, pitch-black eyes found me. I was at the opposite side of the spacious cave, watching him recover from the long slumber.

"Sasuke, I've got no food on me so-"

"Why the hell didn't you stop me?"

It was really obvious that he was straining to keep his voice stern and steady.

"I cant..", I simply answered in a small tone.

"You has full advantage to capture of even _kill_-"

"Three years.. I've looked for you, risking my life to see you then when I finally have the perfect chance to turn you - _with _your _helpless state_ - to your home, where everyone is waiting for your damn return, i helped you escape for our own _Team. _Even after those lonely years, without being able to waste my endless time watching you train, eat or walk, I still love you."

One moment ago, he was having difficulty taking it all in, maybe even trying not to believe it. Next moment, I was staring hard in his confused eyes with a kunai held offensively to his neck while he did the same. I was alert this whole time, knowing that he will attack me so suddenly.

"Cut the bullshit Sakura. I haven't heard those words in three long, hateful years and you expect me to finally believe you?"

Sasuke's deep voice was calm but clearly threatening. Not intimidated by the usual frightening use of his voice, I replied with dignity.

"I'm not saying you have to accept the face that I still love you. I'm telling you to listen to me, this is the first time in three shitty years that I can fucking finally say it with meaning.."

I pushed him off me, still on full alert that he might strike at any moment. He glared hard at me but I ignored his usual expression. Inner Sakura started using her pursuasive common sense, _'This may be the last time in another three years until I see him again.. To be able to experience her presence.'_

He spoke up in a rude, mocking manner, "It's no use you nuisance. How could you still freaking think that I'll _ever_ love you? It's just useless.."

"After listneing intently to your spoken thoughts while you were unconscious, I wouldn't have thought it was you Sasuke. I might've thought you were under professional genjutsu. But now that you know that I know, I suppose you're gonna either kill me now or knock me out like you did last time, leaving me to worry even more about you. Well, I won't stop you as I said earlier this time. I won't keep you from doing what you want with your life but let me tell you this - your dream, it can come true."

I released my kunai, purposely leaving myself unarmed. Tears welled up in my eyes, daring to escape. I fought with myself to hold them back, I wanted to look at Uchiha Sasuke with a truly happy expression. However, I couldn't find myself to smile so I just imprinted his figure, smirking falsely at me. Soon, he began to chuckle menacingly, "Sakura, do you ever shut up?"

With pure guilt, I had the urge to hold him in my arms one last time. I wanted to relieve him of his worries and regrets so he can come back on his own free will.

Knowing that he's completely unpredictable, I just waited patiently either for some harsh words of a painful direct attack.

"Why do I made you suffer?..", he said it as if he was talking to himself, barely in a whispered tone. But I heard it clearly under his breath.

He charged fiercly at me with full speed with a solid fist ready to contact my face. I didn't even bother defending myself. I decided to leave myself open so he can take out any anger upon me.

The next blink and I expected myself to be knocked the hell out. Instead, I heard the noisy, crumbling impact of the murderous, clenched fist punch the rock wall right beside my face. Sasuke's head was bent down in defeat, "Sakura why.."

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

'_She won't stop offering everything to me. She gave me her life and now her dignity. Is this how bad she's hurting? I cause her the pain of loneliness that I never wanted her to feel? While I was lonely all my screwed life, she would never give up to be by my side so I won't be lonely any longer..'_

My chest began to hurt emotionally, throbbing with her pain.

"Why can't you just understand?"

I was afraid to look up into her hurtful eyes. So i left my head down in sorrow, waiting for her painstaking words to sting me with her wailing tears.

A short moment of dead silence lingered on until I was given an uexpected calm reply, "Who said I don't understand? Maybe I choose not to understand.."

Shocked by her response, I decided to play the bad guy, no matter how much it'll hurt the both of us.

I looked up into her soft gaze with a force empty look in my pained eyes. Smirking evil, I held her kunai that she dropped.

"I might as well kill you.."

"If I bother you that much, I won't stop you."

"You came all the way here to die?"

"I came here on my missing to capture you."

"And, wouldn't you say missing failed?"

"In this disappointing predicament, yes, I would. But, I'd also like to tell you that my goal is finally achieved."

"Sakura, you haven't changed at all. If your goal was aiming to be strong, I would've mistaken you as the 12-year old was you were back then."

"Sasuke, my goal was to become strong, but not only physically and mentally. I've finally chose to listen to what your feelings were, I won't tell you if I understand or not but, I really wish that your last goal was successfully achieved as well. And, if I'm in the way of doing only that then I could die.."

I gripped the kunai weapon hard and glared with all my strength. I held the ninja knife dangerously close to her neck, not finding or even having the courage to move it any further though her neck.

' **Let yourself be consumed by total hate. Don't allow anyone to become attached to you. Kill her now, with your hate**,' The deep voice boomed through my mind, causing me to freeze momentarily. I managed to choke a gasp.

' **That pest has clung to you all her damned life. Erase her of her misery to become even more invincible!** '

I tried fighting the tempting inner voice with my own.

_'I've already grew strong enough to kill Itachi. I don't need to kill anyone anymore..'_

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

It puzzled me how Sasuke just stared intensely at me. Hell, it almost frightens me. Although his onyx, emotionless eyes were looking right though me, I knew that he wasn't focusing at all on me. It was as if he was also scared, maybe even horrified. Suddenly, withought warning, the feeling of wanting to sleep struck me fiercely.

_'Shit!'_, I thought, _'I forgot I haven't slept for four days..'_

With that thought in mind, my eyelids were on the verge of drooping. I protested madly against it, trying to keep myself wide awake in this situation. Then a yawn escaped my mouth.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

I snapped out my trance only to come back to reality by a surprise yawn. I dropped the kunai knife and watched as Sakura's eyes slowly weighed down, flickering a bit to stay awake. Soon, she was lifeless, breathing lightly and persistingly falling forwards. Her pink-head landed on my chest. I blinked in confusement, "Is she sleeping?"

I get a small, soft reply from her hardly moving lips, "Sasuke..Don't..Leave.."

* * *

**Sakura: Did you really want to kill me?**

**Sasuke: Mmmm...**

**Me: HOW DARE YOU!**

**Sasuke: I was kidding.. Sheesh, keep your captain hat on!**

**Sakura: Shut up you idiot..**

**Me & Sakura: Wait, you were joking..?!?!**

**Sasuke: Just.. Move.. On.. To.. The.. Next.. Chapter..**

**

* * *

**

_Sasuke&Sakura: Hehe. Thanks picesgirl01 for reviewing our wonderful story._

_Me: Yee. Shout outs to you for being the first one to post a review! _


	3. Sasuke's Soft Side

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I STILL don't own Naruto.. Hah, just kidding. I'll NEVER own Naruto . **

* * *

Chapter 3 - **Sasuke's Soft Side**

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

I grabbed Sakura's deadlike body, allowing it to rest in my left arm, departing her head from my chest. I shifted her sitting position so she sat properly on her bottom. Carefully laying her down on the cold, rock-floor and straightening her legs, she now slumbered more comfortably.

Watching her peaceful body caused me to relax at last..

_'Haruno Sakura, the loud-mouthed girl, finally ceasing to speak endlessly..'_

Gazing down at her still features enlightened me. The last time I ever experienced this serene feeling was on the night i ran away from Konoha Village, knowing her old raw before she had the chance to alert the village of my supposed-to-be secretive departure. I had the lust crazing for her unmoving lips. She was really an angelic figure while she's asleep. Comparing her active person and her nonactive person was like comparing your left hand from your right. But I was extremely relieved, knowing that Sakura's finally in a deep sleep, I could tell her in person how I really felt. However, first, I've got to cherish this perfect moment to remind me why she's important to me. Abruptly surprising me, a faint voice escaped her beautiful lips.

"Why.. Why can't I be strong for Sasuke? I couldn't stop him from leaving, I couldn't stop him at our first reunion after two and a half years (referring to the first Shippuden episode) and now, in my advantage, I didn't stop him; instead, I show him my weakness. Does he really think I'm pathetic? No matter how I try, I can't forget him. I can't stand it if he's with another girl, or if he's slowly suffering with the terrible pain of loneliness.. But now I know why I can't stop him; understanding his feelings made me feel selfish. I have been holding him back. And with the three years I wasn't by his side, he achieved two of his goals. The only reason he lived was his goals, worrying about that made me realize what the hell he is gonna go after that. Thinking about it now, I feel a little satisfied. If I hadn't been in his way, he would've died even sooner. With everything I've done, I don't think I can be strong.."

After speaking absentmindedly about my thoughts, it was Sakura's turn to tell me hers. It was honestly cute how misunderstood my true feelings were meant in her point of view. But I know she's done me a huge favor.

"Sakura, you've also made me realize all your doings. I thought of it as pointless things yet now I understand. If I haven't grown so attached to Team Seven, I would've left earlier, basically departing from the people who cared about me to wander into my own sooner death. And, I should really thanks you again."

As expected, she didn't reply. So regarding her sleeping person, I decided to thank her more properly.

I placed my hand on her opposite side for support, leaning in closer to her face. My eyes slowly closed in the process and my head slighty tilted to to the side. In moments, our lips were enclosed in a gentle concealment, leading into a brief kiss. I lifted my face up from hers, my eyelids opening on the way, observing her frozen movements.

_'Although Naruto took my first kiss-'_, I shivered at the flashback of the gay incident, _'I feel as if this if my first _real _one..'_

_Two silent hours later.._

Sakura has been asleep as I've predicted that Team Seven and my group, Snake, may be on our trail within an hour or so. During those hushed,elongate hours that seemed like days, I had her under my watchful stare. Every few minutes I would space out about my past and current regrets.Then a concern occured to me randomly, bewildering me hard.

_'Should I just leave here here, like last time?'_

I quickly peered down at her innocent appearance, thinking intensely.

_'Should I just leave her again, making her lose three years worth of searching for me? Or should I take her with me for the time-being so she can understand how I really feel?'_

I comprehended immediately that I didn't need to think with difficulty for that. I knew what I wanted and had to do. The doubts piling rapidly in the back of my my head only caused me to hesitate. Nevertheless, I decided on the final thing to do.

_'I should worry more about her feelings..'_

_

* * *

_

**Me: How sweet. He embraced you while you were sleeping..**

**Sakura: Pfft.. This is YOUR story. It's not like he'd do it fuhrealz.**

**Sasuke: You're right. I would've done it way more lustful..**

**Me&Sakura: You're kidding again right?**

**Sasuke: Nop.**

**Sakura: -blushes then pouts- Hey reader, would you mind moving on to the next chapter? The excitement in you is kinda scaring me.**

**Me: O.O Sasuke, I don't know you at all..**

**Sasuke: It's Sakura's fault. She made me this way from the time we were in the bush-**

**Sakura: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! Hurry, before he spills the details in his OWN disgusting way..!**


	4. Did Sasuke Kidnap Sakura?

**Disclaimer: I have disturbing news guys.. I STILL do NOT own Naruto! Can you believe it? How depressing..**

* * *

Chapter 4 - **Did Sasuke Kidnap Sakura?**

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

I shot straight up, gasping the word, "Sasuke?!", waking up to spot myself in a bed. It was a hotel room, considering my surroundings. Yet even if it was a bed, I was experiencing a really aweful headache but I couldn't help but wonder how I got here in the first place. Last thing I remembered was the cave and Sasuke threatening me with my own ninja weapon. Then I started wondering how long I've been asleep. The disappointing thought of Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and Sai popped up in my mind. I figured that they've found me slumbering deeply in the cave, alone. I slumped back down on the bed, sighing miserably.

_'Damn.. He must've ran away again. I had his actual person right in front of me and I let him slip away like that.. How fucking weak of me.. Ugh..'_

I didn't want to hear the obnoxious voice of Naruto worrying over the absence of my presence for four straight days, Kakashi-sensei's sarcastic lectures and Sai's usual, meaningless smiles. So I didn't bother getting out of bed. Right now, I just wanted to recall Sasuke's voice, smell and touch.

_'It'd probably another few months until I get to see even a glimpse of his unforgettable glare.. As long as he's breathing, so be it.'_

As I was embracing Sasuke's threatening touch, I suddenly started remembering a dream I had while I was sleeping. It was a dream worth remembering but hard to believe, not determine if it actually occured in reality or not.

I thought I was awake that time. My eyes had opened a tiny bit, barely even a squint. What I saw the moment everything turned from a sleepy-blur to half asleep-clear was Sasuke's relaxed features lingering over me. His eyelids were shut in a peaceful manner and I didn't feel the usual, tense atmosphere I always feel. His face was nearing mine and in a dramatic moment, his lips were resting naturally on mine. After our lips contacted each other, everything went dark again and I can't retain the events that happened next.

I placed two of my fingers delicately on my lips ,trying extremely hard to recall anything that might have proceeded after.

_'It felt so real.. Yet it's obviously impossible to believe, even for me.'_

Soon enough, I was getting easily irritated by the cause of my self for:

Number 1. dreaming- or even thinking something like that can ever happen to a desperate girl like me- and,

Number 2. for not remembering how it felt to have his lips on mine - even if it was a pathetic dream.

Interrupting my thoughts came a vicious growl. Knowing perfectly well of the source, I clutched my stomach, reluctantly getting out of bed to fetch breakfast.

_'I haven't eaten for five days now.. Gosh dammit - my tummy's rumbling like Naruto when he hasn't eaten for 3 minutes!'_

I dragged my feet on the floor, making my way to the door. Placing my hand on the doorknob, I paused a moment because I thought of a great idea to ease away my headache. I sighed in eager relief that I was in a hotel, "I think I'll visit the Hotsprings.." I halted instantly. At the doorway, I bumped into someone, barely missing his aligned lips.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

"Sakura? Are you sleep walking?"

Haruno Sakura haunched sleepily in front of me hesitantly looked up to face me with widened, horror-struck, innocent fresh-grass colored eyes. Her shockstricken expression concerned me, causing my left eyebrow to raise in a dumbfounded look. I held my right hand to her abnormally large forehead, pushing away the unkempt hair that was supposed to be in place by her missing Konoha shinobi forehead protector. Examining her temperature under my bare palm, I shook my head after the temperature verification.

"No you don't have a fever.."

"S-Sasuke..?"

"Hn?"

After a brief moment of silence, spent by staring or eyeballing each other awkwardly, she mumbled the start of her interrogation unsteadily.

"Wh-What a-are you d-d-doing h-here?"

"Don't worry about my business here."

Noticing my familiar cold tone, she quickly recovered. Acting as if I was her beloved comrade once again.

"Then, why are you here?"

"To check if you're awake."

"Where's Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?"

"Still looking for us."

".. Why did you-"

"I said, don't mind me."

I turned my back to her, casually walking down the hardwood hallway. No word was said back; all you heard were the padded footsteps caused by me bare feet. Nonetheless at my well-rehearsed attitude towards her, guilt was piling up in the back of my head at the abrupt sight of her.

_'Why did I do this..?'_

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

_One hour after breakfast.._

I slowly lowered myself into the females' hotsprings pool, sighing with great pleasure. The steaming calidity rising from the calefactive pool caused my cheeks to burn red. I was settled comfortably at an edge of the pool, leaning back to relax in a sitting position. Taking in deep breaths of the clouded steam emitting freely from the colorless liquid made my head feel light, leading into the feeling of weightlessness throughout my currently-pampered body. Even if my head did feel incredibly afloat, I couldn't rid my thoughts of Sasuke's deliberate appearance.

_'He didn't leave me this time, unlike last time. He took his time to bring me here and stayed to see if I was alright. But, why..? What's this business that's so important to him? He's killed Orochimaru and Itachi yet his life can't be unmeddled with? I'm in the most calmest place I can be and my mind, my thoughts about him lay distressfully reckless.!'_

I sighed again, catching my head on the brim of overreacting.

_'Sasuke Uchiha has done me a romantic favor, and I don't care if he doesn't realize it. He's rescued me from dealing with another half a year of seeking out for him again especially in the state right now as I'm suffering from a major heartache.'_

Admitting it to myself made me a tiny bit satisfied with myself so I absentmindedly smiled.

_'But why didn't he leave me behind? I've been told many times that he won't love me... Why did he decide to change his mind now? I just can't understand! He brings me along and later tells me that it's none of my business?! What am I to fucking do?! Just sit around and bitch around about this bullshit!? What's the purpose of brining me here, pampering myself alone? Am I supposed to just wait here until he ditches me again?! HUH?!?! Do I wait here until he throws e'vrything away, abandoning me with no sincere goodbye?! Am I to deserve to suffer like-'_

I froze in midsenetence, acknowledging at last how foolish I am for staying in the pool just going long as predicted with his plot. But no, I'm not going to give up this time. I'll stop him, if my determination won't keep him from leaving then I guess nothing will..

_'You're not about to disappear without a proper goodbye. You won't knock me out this time. I'll just have to end it.._

* * *

**Sakura: Ey! Why'd you have to put the part about what I said about the Team?!**

**Me: Eh.. Sounded like you.**

**Sasuke: Why isn't _she_ OOC?**

**Kakashi&Naruto&Sai: -appears behind Sakura- **

**Kakashi- So Sakura.. What's that you say about my lame lectures?**

**Sakura: Erm.. I can-**

**Naruto: Sakura!! I sound so uncool now! _And, _my tummy only growls every _fifteen_ minutes! Not three.. **

**Sakura: Oh please..**

**Sai: -smiles- You're just jealous you ugly hag.**

**Me: RUN TO THE NEXT CHAPTER IT'S ABOUT TO GET UGLY!! **

* * *


	5. The Beautiful Beginning to a Final End?

**Disclaimer **

**Me: Let me own you!!**

**Naruto: Sux for you. Masashi Kishimoto is the only reason why I exist!**

**Me: I know.. I just wanted to give it a shot.. Srry peeps..**

* * *

Chapter 5 - **Is this the Beautfil Beginning to a Final End?**

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

_'If I leave her now, she'll definitely think it's not worth her damn time wasting her life on me.. I'm sorry but, Sakura, you'll have to give up on me now or I haven't a fucking clue what I'll do to myself. Don't come after me no more. Don't tell me you love me. Don't claim that you understand me. This is my final goodbye.'_

I held her Konoha medical ninja headband in my palm, gripping it hard for the last time. However, as sudden and noisy as it was, the door slammed open, alarming me at once.I shot my attention at the doorway, finding myself red handed embracing her headband by the one and only owner of it, Sakura. She was dripping wet, steam escaping her gleaming, pale skin. She wore only the hotel's midnight blue bathrobe with the pure white sash tied firmly around her waist. Her shower-wet, rosy-pink hair that was attractively untidy dripping like a rain cloud all over the floor at where she stood.

_'Damn it! I can't let her see through me like this.. Like some bastard that's weak-hearted..'_

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

At my immediate appearance, he smirked as if I was just the irritating pest he always claimed I was. Although, in my surprise, I spotted my red forehead protector gripped stiffly in his right palm.

"Why..", was all I could barely say. I was just confused, hurt, angry and a complete idiot! I know he won't come back now, but all I had left was a scratch of my dignity. And, I don't intend on wasting that for this only moment. I'll tell him everything I want him to know. I don't care if he'll push me away even farther, kill me, or even think I was just stupid. I already know I am, but he's worth the trouble.

"Sasuke, where are you going now?"

He snorted in disgust as his reply at my pathetic attempt to sound the least bit bold.

"Cheh.. Anywhere but here."

"Why; you've already completed your goals.."

"Yeah, but why not grow more powerful?"

"You can do that in your vill-"

"_Our_ village? If I remember correctly, I left that weak village."

Tears easily welled up in my dry eyes that were afraid to blink. I didn't have the domination to hold back the hot tears.

"_Konoha?_ Where you grew up? You're still welcome-"

"I doubt it. I'll be arrested once I enter.."

I couldn't stay steady any longer. I allowed my voice to rise, completely unaware of his incalcuable actions.

"They'll take you back! You're still one of-"

"Snake-"

"Team Seven! You're the only Sasuke! Everyone's waiting for you! Naruto-"

"I don't give a shit. I've explained my reasons to leave the Team and the village."

I practically yelled now. I was getting frustrated of how misguided he turned out to be. I took a step forward with each time I talked back, adding to the protest.

"You've _killed_ Itachi! You've already grown super powerful! Just come back now!"

"No. Wasting my already screwed life there isn't worth the trouble. Anyways, I've been looking-"

"What the hell can you do after you already _have_ avenged your clan?!"

My statement shocked him gravely. He just stood there glaring aggresively at me. Eventually, he solemnly looked away, eyes shut in disappointment and annoyance.

"You've said it yourself; you can do NOTHING!"

I saw his eyes shut tighter as I approached him cautiously.

"Shut up already.."

"We'll be chasing you all your life! You know it and you still just won't quit playing the damn bad guy!!"

"Will you just shut up?!"

"And how about restoring your clan?! How are you gonna achieve that alone with only Snake?!"

"I said _shut up_!"

He snapped at me more fiercely than before, looking away the moment we had a glimpse of each other's eyes. By the looks of his melancholy expression, he hadn't noticed how near we were; just about a foot away. I truly was intimidated this time by his voice but I continued trying to persuade him. I decided to lower my voice and continue with a stern one.

"You have Snake ey?! That.. K-Karin bitch?!? She's gonna help you restore the Uchiha-hn.. mmm.. nn?!?!?"

My lips were enclosed by Sasuke's. He leaned forward before I could notice his movement and soon enough, my tongue found it's perfect partner, swirling around it naturally as if I'd done this before. Then my wrists were caught in his massive hands as he lead me roughly against a wall with a loud thud. Departing from our eager lips, I looked at Sasuke clearly aghast. Only realizing now how near our bodies were, my face burned with nervousness, or maybe delight. My wrists were pinned to the wall and I knew that I could've broke for liberty however my body didn't want to work defensively.

"Sakura.. _Don't ever_ say Karin's name.."

My emotions flipped in a drastic instant. _'Karin, eh? That one slutty girl?.. I he'd go so far as to _k-kiss_ me so I wouldn't insult her name then now I know where his true feelings are aimed to.. No matter how much I feel like crying.. I can't show him my weakness, it'll cause him to want leave even more. I'll just play around for a bit then. It's _my turn_ to fuck around with _his_ feelings. Having the last moment with Sasuke before he returns to that bitch-hoe, Karin. Sadly, I am gonna let him go, this time, without showing him true motions. I'll just be a friend; I don't want him to think of me as Sasuke-fan anymore. Anyways, didn't I tell myself I'll let him know what I want him to know before the time comes to give up?'_

* * *

**Me: So today's lesson is...**

**Sakura: How to _never_ upset the girl you like!**

**Sasuke: -mumbles- Arrogant fool.**

**Sakura: -slaps the back of his head- ...**

**Me: See? That's _not_ what you're supposed to say!**

**Sasuke: OW?!**

**Sakura: Oh shut it.. Anyways, never leave the girl you like unexpectedly to gain power! Just tell her you love her and make up an excuse like "Oh, my mom's planing on remarrying nine times this year so I uhh.. have tuh go."**

**Me: Mhmm!**

**RINGGG!**

**Me&Sakura: Class is ovah! Check the next chapter for our next pointless little chats.**

**Sasuke: I appreciate you letting us waste your precious time when you should be out training to avenge your deceased clan.**

**Sakura: -slaps the back of his head again-**

**Me: So yeah.. Turn to the next chapter or suffer my farting wrath:)**_  
_


	6. Sakura Ain't Scurred

**Disclaimer: So.. The characters belong to Mr. Kishimoto while the idea of the story belongs to Capehtayne-Neenja-Rayne. Kapeesh?**

* * *

Chapter 6 - **Sakura Ain't Scurred**

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

I slowly closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, instantly imprinting the rare smell of Sasuke's presence right ahead of me, in the process of changing my perspective completely. I'm going to give him the last impression of myself as just a regular, caring friend; my true feelings shall stay put for this particular moment. I am aware of the emotional pain of jealousy dangerously bubbling to its high point but I'll allow myself to forget he's Sasuke the Avenger and pay my upmost attention to Sasuke Uchiha.

I relaxed my body completely, allowing myself to slump smoothly to the cold, hardwood floor. My back slid soundlessly against the wall and I felt Sasuke's grasp on my wrists loosen fully.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

I watched her slowly slump to the floor with her eyes shut in relaxation. I returned her wrists as they fell lazily beside her. I was thinking that she suddenly slept again, considering how serenely tranquil she looked. In curiousity, I followed her, crouching down focusing all my attention to her peaceful face. Her head was bent down to her chest, hiding her cherry blossom face. I leaned in a bit closer, going on my knees. Unexpectedly, Sakura's faint voice blurted out rudely, "Sasuke, can get you get off?"

Her usual admiring tone was replaced by an unrespectful one. I was slightly shocked so I didn't choose to move. Noticing my protest, her face lifted up. What I saw in her irresistable green orb'ish eyes were no emotions. And her eyes seemed less greener. She just stared blankly at me with those half asleep retinas. As I was unwilling to release my position, her right hand rose from her side, catching my chin softly.

"You gonna move?"

"No."

I leaned in closer, waiting for a pink hue to appear on her pale cheeks. Instead, I feel the movement of her index and middle finger, sliding down gently from my chin to my bare chest. I had no intention of stopping her; I actually expected some more lustful contact leading into - you know what.. Then the least expected happened. Without effort at all, I found myself getting shoved ungreatfully with those two slender fingers. Landing in a scrambled sitting position, I observed in amazement as she stood up from her spot towards to where I dropped her medic ninja headband.

"I'm sorry _Sasuke,_ but I find Karin a true whore."

She picked up her forehead protector, looking at me quizically. I was obviously speechless by the way she's suddenly acting. _'She's not showing her feelings anymore.. Just pretending like I'm a former friend or some shit like that. Do emotions really vanish like that?!'_

"Karin is a backstabbing slut that does so much as to seduce pigs. Dressing like she doesn't own a shirt _or_, a panty for that matter.."

She waited for a comeback but I was still confused.

"Bleh- So anyways, tell me, how is _flirtacious_ Karin? Hm.. Is she treating you better than most guys? I mean, even Ino's a better choice."

"Sakura-"

"Yes?"

Silence struck again. I was kind of irritated how she kept comparing Karin. _'It's not like I _don't _get enough of her whiny bitch-ass everyday. And to her _Sakura_ complaining about how annoying and shitty Karin is?! Yes, she's a whore but I _really_ don't need to hear it from you..'_ Adding to the mental irritance, I felt her unenthusiastic eyes round up on me again.

"Hmm? Sasuke, you ok? Am I keeping you away from your little K.. Karin?"

She put in a type of disgusted tone at the end of her question. _'What the hell does she think I am? A player?!'_, my left eyebrow twitched as I thought of it.

"Sakura.."

"How about saying my name for a purpose?

"Shut up about Karin or any other fucking girl.."

She looked at me slightly astonished. Her arms were crossed in defeat and she pouted stubbornly.

"Pfft - Are you getting annoying because I have _my_ own _honest_ thoughts about your girlfriend..s?"

I fought myself from talking back. If I had, then I would've hurt myself after.

"I get it - _one_ girlfriend right? That must be Karin.."

"Sakura.."

"Sasuke.."

"You.."

"Idiot!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh huh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Oh stop the nonsense! Just get back to your little bitchy housewife! As long as I had a proper conversation with you, and even protested with my life on the line..", she sighed turning towards the only accessible exit. Then the pink-headed kunoichi slapped me hard in the gut of guilt; she casually flashed a real, natural, cheerful - full of uncontained emotion shining visibly - type of smile with a soft touch. I finally experienced a true smile in these three painful years.

"This time, you gave my a goodbye with no such doubts. I hope I won't be in your way anymore.."

The bath-robed shinobi headed for the door slowly, as if hesitating. Seeing her backside only caused me the familiar feeling of being isolated once again for the first time. _'Big brother left me with nothing but hate.. And now Sakura is about to leave me in the untrustful hands of Karin.. Do I really want to be alone in the darkness again?'_

Without a secound more of figuring myself out, I knew I had to prevent the unforgettable feeling of loneliness again. Acting before thinking, I hadn't even notice myself teleport from my spot to hers.

* * *

**Sakura: -mumbles- Why did you have to post the next chapter?**

**Me: -smiles proudly- _Simple!_ Because I found it so incredibly cute that I had to let my readers know about you..**

**Sasuke: Tsk. Get ready with the next one already... I hope you made it sound _way_ more sexy..**

**Sakura: You freaking moron!**

**Sasuke: What did I do _now?!_**

**Me: Why Sakura? Are you embarrassed?? Mmm.. **


	7. Sasuke Doesn't Want to be Alone

**Mine Disclaimer **

**Naruto: Captain Ninja Rain don't got shit on me!**

**Me: It's pronounced:**_**Cap Eh Tain - Neenjuh - Rain. **_**I'm a ninja captain of the beautiful ship, **_**The Midnight Assasin's Treasure **_**- or, Midnight Jr for short. HEEHEE.**

* * *

Chapter 7 - **Sasuke Doesn't Want to be Alone**

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

_'So this is the departure that I wished would've _never_happened.. But I'm leaving with a final, real smile on my face. I'm getting my say in this too. I'm returning his wish: I receive his true feelings while he gets the genuine smile I used to give him more than three crappy years ago. And now I'm willing to leave without crying. I'm showing him I _can_be strong. Heh.. I wonder if he still think I'm a burden..'_

Knowing that this is a decent farewell, I headed towards the main exit of the hotel room with sorrow draped heavy over me. The door seemed so far away but I kept myself from stopping to wail about his stupid path through this horribly dead silence. My head held high with my heart held dangerously low.

I was only a few feet away from the doorknob within my hesitant reach until I abruptly stopped. I let out a "Huh?!" sound from my mouth in total puzzlement. At first I wasn't aware of what caught me. Then I slowly realized the unimaginable situation. My body was tensed by instinct. I numbly felt the muscular yet relaxed arms wrapped perfectly around my stomach to my waist. Sasuke's body warmth reached me in no time. I_truly _am hallucinating.

_'My thoughts are causing me to go numb with craziness..I-it's.. This is nothing but a realistic daydream.. It's effing impossible! This is genjutsu!'_

I believed the moment it caught up in my mind that I was in the grasp of Sasuke's Mangekyo Sharingan genjutsu. However, I was also thinking, _'Why is he not torturing me?'_. I was aware of the harassment he is able to conflict upon my sleeping body at the moment but I didn't want to try release it, even if I _probably__could. _My dream of feeling his warmth only on _my_ body poisoned me, controlling me completely. Even if it isn't real, I decided to remain like this, unconscious in his advantage. Amazingly, answering my screwed up thoughts, Sasuke's faint voice was heard loudly from my mind. The attractive sound of his soothing voice made me perceive in an instantaneous moment that the predicament I'm in isn't genjutsu.

"Sakura-", his grip around my waist slightly tightened, leaving me speechless, "that smile. I've got a hunger for that. I want more.." Out of pure interest, my mouth formed - what seemed to be words while my throat emitted a scarce voice.

"S-Sasuke, w-w-what a-are you d-do-doing?"

I didn't know what to expect; well, I don't _want_ to expect _anything._ I pleaded for naught to occur next until his mouth nibbled playfully on my right ear, tugging it gently initiating my body to freeze immediately before he continues. His thermal breath entered my ear, speaking in a seductive whisper, "Do you like this, Sakura?"

The tepidity of embarrassment and pleasure spread throughout my cheeks quickly. I couldn't fight against it because it was a quite difficult task to do while he's _still_ touching you like that. Biting down on my bottom lip, I forced myself to nervously stammer a lie, "N-no. L-l-let g-g-go o-of me."

I was obviously afraid to surrender into the wonderful session he's playing at on me but he knew he had an unpenetrable hold on me. In reply of my mumbled command, he began testing me with his little breaths embracing the side of my neck, purposely traveling with no pace up and down my neck to my shoulder.

The temporary warmth was flowing in slick motions as it moved north back to my ear.

"Do you really want me to stop this?"

He absolutely interrupted me as I was about to embarrass myself even more with a lame excuse. My lips and throat were on the brim of working together to yell out a solid, "Yes!" until my breath was trapped in my chest and my eyes closed in nervous anticipation. The cushion-like texture of his expert tongue slid romantically around the edges of my right ear.

"Sakura, why would you think I would recommend Karin - or even Ino as my girlfriend?"

Courage surprisingly crept up into my chest, freeing my caught breath at the sound of Karin's name. I was able to answer back with a conscious this time. Hearing that certain question made me notice how selfish I was of Sasuke Uchiha to other girls. But, I also noticed how other Sasuke-crazy fans adored him of his looks and smart attitude. I, however, wanted only Sasuke's true feelings all to myself so I don't mind anymore of what the hell I am to him. I love him as he is.

"Why.. W-Why are you r-really d-doing this?.."

"Simply because you've got no intention of leaving me without a better goodbye."

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

It stayed quiet for a moment but it wasn't a tense silence. I could sense that she was thinking hard to herself, choosing either to accept this as reality or not. I didn't mind the delay for her reply; I actually took this time wisely. Not wasting a precious secound of it, I shut my eyes, readying myself to record her now-mature features.

Removing my head from the side of her neck, I dug it snugly in Sakura's partly-dried, cherry blossom colored hair. I took a strong whiff of her natural scent like an addictive drug that'd be impossible to rid. I felt relieved of my stress for the first time and now I craves way more of her exciting features.

Alarming me so suddenly, her body finally relaxed in my locked arms. It sincerely surprised me how easily she fit into my arms; it's like Sakura's meant to be there.

I was positive that she'd abandon the fact that she won't refuse to my touch however, I was proved wrong. She stunned me as she unlocked my linked arms around her body without hesitating one bit. She turned around to face me with her usual bright-green eyes, keeping a tender grip on my left hand. Her lips curved into a rare, understandable smile.

"Sasuke, if you_seriously_ don't want to be alone, just tell me. It's annoying how you keep your feelings to yourself.."

Her voice resembled a comrade's, a mother's, a friend's and _Haruno Sakura's_ only sweet voice. Although her voice transformed from high-pitched to a mature tone, her words were honest in all ways.

_'She read me already? It's usually me being able to see right through her.. Sakura? Have you changed so much as to grow this strong?..'_

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

He gave up no reaction of any sort in anyway at all. Sasuke only kept his accustomed unreadable stare fixed seriously on me. It was at that moment that he attacked me frenziedly, catching me entirely off guard. I hadn't realized that I was tackled head-on unpredicatabely flying some feet back landing my back awfully on the same wall I got roughly pushed on before this. I was placed in discipline with his athletic body lingering protectively over me. I was quite dazed until I spotted my wrists -once again- pinned securely against the wall. My senses came back with the bothersome pain in my back and buttocks.

I couldn't avoid his unusually caring gaze because our foreheads were leaning due to the unreal face that our foreheads were leaving over on each other. I was surprised to find me, _Haruno Sakura_ cuddling with _Uchiha Sasuke._

_'What the hell is he doing?!..'_

Before I knew it, his squishy lips were pecking mine continuously. At first, I was frightened to react back at all to his rough movements. _Until,_ I got really into it. I returned his special kisses without realizing it.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

I couldn't hold myself from the eagerness to accept her lips upon mine. Our brief yet million kisses lasted for a long, extraordinary minute until I caught the beast going wild, favoring her taste. I reluctantly halted from returning her juicy kiss plainly gazing at her in admiration, "Sakura.."

She stayed quiet, probably astonished by the awkward way I'm acting. I payed no attention to her cute expression. Instead, I plunged my face forward, leading into an urgent kiss, this time resting it calmly on hers. I didn't bother to remove them because it felt like I was the man of paradise. She was afraid, trying to protest with words but only ended up mumbling nonexisting words, sounding more like whining, "Mm! Nmnmnm!! Nm?! Mmmm!!" Encouraging her, I pushed my lips a bit harder on hers, causing her head to his the wall behind her. Without further warning, my lips open, automatically followed by her wet mouth.

"Mmm! Sam.. Mn. N! St... Hn..?"

My tongue _accidentally_ slipped in like a pro ninja, shutting down her pointless complaints.

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

Time stopped as Sasuke's enchanted tongue met my wrestling one. My eyes eased down and I allowed him to lead the passionate kiss. I _really_ didn't want this mystical moment to end.

The raven-haired Uchiha softened his grip on my wrists, letting them fall lifelessly to my side, leaving his hands unsatisfied. While his hands were unoccupied, he fidgeted restlessly, starting from my cheek to my shoulder, arm, upper thigh, finally ending up on my upper back. I felt his delicate hands transport to my waist, cascading down smoothly to my waist. However, right hand left my waist, landing with care on my shoulder. Soon, his hand was tugging down the shoulder sleave of the bathrobe, revealing my bare shoulder.

_'Damn it Sasuke.. You.. You stole my first fucking kiss..'_

* * *

**Sasuke: Now that's exciting..**

**Sakura: CHAH.. What the hell! I don't want them reading about this!**

**Me: Don't worry.. I won't include the _explicit_ parts..**

**Sasuke: Hell.. At least include the sexy parts.**

**Sakura: Go.. Die.. Sasuke...**

**Me: Damn. That must suck for you Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: Yah. It does suck.**

**Kakashi-sensei: Erm.. Icha Icha Paradise is nothing compared to this!**

**Naruto: Go bro!**

**Sakura: Do. Not. Move. On. To. The. Next. Chapter.**

**Sasuke: -moves closer to Sakura and catches her chin- Don't be like that..**

**Me: Cheh.. Not here..**

**Sakura: -pulls away- How about, not ever? Hmm..**

**Sasuke: Sakura..**

**Naruto: MOVE ON!! **_  
_


	8. The Deal

**Disclaimer: Rayne don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 8 - **The Deal**

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

So there I am making out with Sasuke like time just froze for this special moment. I was weak against his unusally gentle touch and he knew that too. As my world intertwined with his in our long, passionate kiss, I felt his hand tug down the sleave of my bathrobe. His movement obviously didn't go slickly as planned hence, I reluctantly ended the kiss.

_'What the hell is he doing? This is just a farewell kiss right? I have a strange yet strong feeling that he'll just leave me unnoticed. Stealing my first kiss then my virginity on the same day he's gonna leave me behind again?'_

Thinking about that caused me to come across an awkward thought, _'Is this serously the real Sasuke?.. The cold, emotionless, fierce Uchiha Sasuke? The hell with this! This reminds me of a player.. Oh hell no!'_

With that thought in mind, I stared at Sasuke's confused onyx eyes with clear annoyance.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

"What are you doing..?"

"Uh.."

"Were you planning on eloping me?"

I avoided her observing eyes in defeat. I felt my cheeks burn up for the first time and there seemed nothing that is willing to prevent it. I also noticed the abnormal sassy use of her tone as she questioned me. I've always experienced the obediant girly side of her but this time it's different?

_'Damn! What _was _I gonna do to her?.. I got carried off and lost control of myself. For a girl to attract me so much that I absentmindedly had the urge to take advantage of her body.. I've _never_ felt the urge to do _anything_ to Karin and somehow we're _always_ stuck in an enclosed area. And now here comes along Haruno Sakura.. What the fuck is up with hormones?! Gah... This has gotten way out of hand; I was supposed to ditch-'_

"Sasuke, were you _really_ planning on leaving me?"

Her interuption to my overcrazed thoughts created guilt that was hard to face. Her naturally twinkling emerald orbs emitted sorrow that activated the craving of taking her into my arms.

_'Why does she appear to be so.. Cute? Her sadness is surely reaching me but her face expression is..'_

"Well, I won't stop you this time so I'll escort myself out. I guess I can't convince you anymore to return to the village however- I still love you."

My heart beated so madly at those familiar words. I couldn't take in a breath due to the sudden strong heartbeat. It was like the first time I heard those words.

_'Huh? She's going to be the one to leave me? Isn't it supposed to be the other way round?! But those words.. It's like I've finally felt the real meaning of those words. My heart is actually light now.. I don't want this rare feeling to escape my grasp. I.. I can't let her go now.'_

I watched as Sakura didn't hesitate to stand up. She started at the door without any tears. Just a plain, unreadable face. It pained me to see her figure walk out after saying those words..

"Sakura, those words, did you say them half-heartedly?"

She halted abruplty at the door. I waited for her answer, wishing for it to be a no. She turned her attention towards me with those sincere eyes that caused my heart to stop, waiting anxiously. Then, she flashed an attractively weak smile, "Are you stupid? I couldn't say those words to anybody else for three years."

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

_'Why can't I just cry in front of him? They're daring to come out but they just won't let loose. For the first time, am I really able to hold back my wailing tears? I think I have grown strong after that kiss. I've realized how important he really is to me.'_

And so I turned my back from Sasuke after answering his question. But before I could even take one step from the doorway, I found myself staring straight into Sasuke's bare chest. In expected reaction, I looked up into his dark eyes.

"Mm?.."

".. Dun go.."

"What?"

I couldn't understand his mumbled words and so I stared a bit deeper into his eyes, searching for the reason why he stopped me. Noticing my intense observation, he shut his eyes tightly and looked away. That caused my eyebrow to raise in suspicion.

"Well, if you'll excuse me then.."

I decided that it'd be impossible for me to actually read his thoughts or even get a hint on what he's thinking at the moment so I turned to my left onto the hallway to leave the hotel and go back to the village. But I got held back again. This time, I really did feel like releasing my tears because he didn't let me walk out with a smile on my face. My right hand was in his grasp and seemed like it was afraid of letting go. I turned around determined to get an answer from all his weird actions.

_-Sasuke P.O.V-_

"Are you sick or injured?"

_'How completely irritating.. What a dense woman..! Can't she understand that I don't want to let go?!'_

"Uhm.. You hungry? I'll go get you something to eat then.."

She tried to escape from my grasp but I didn't allow it, "Don't go.."

As expected, I saw the confused look in her light green eyes. However, something felt different in her gaze. I felt pain, _her _pain. It was like she was on the verge of crying.

"I've gotta go back to the Team. They're probably on our trail now.."

"Let's make a deal.."

"Hm.. About what?"

"I'll return to the village, if you promise to be mine.."

_-Sakura P.O.V-_

"I'll return to the village, if you be mine.."

My eyes widened in shock, _'What kind of deal is this? Be his? A servant..? But- he'll come back to the village right?..'_

* * *

**Sakura: Oh hell yah. We're finally back in action!!**

**Me: Thanks to.. Moi!**

**Sasuke: Ok..**

**Sakura: I'm not being his servant.. To hell with that!**

**Sasuke: Why not? You'll be my _personal_ servant.**

**Me: Idiots.. Shinobi idiots..**


End file.
